fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshino Marina
Princess Hoshino Marina (星野まりな媛 Hoshino Marina-hime), born Princess Hoshino Beatus Amanda Marina (星野ビータスアマンダまりな媛 Hoshino Bītasu Amanda Marina-hime), or simply Hoshino Marina (星野まりな Hoshino Marina), is one of the main Cures of Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure. She is a cheerful, sweet girl despite her occasional clumsiness. Marina is the guardian and ruler of the Heaven Fountain; her alter ego is called . Her personal quote is Plain and simple. (無地も簡単も。''Muji mo kantan mo''). History Before Series Princess Hoshino Beatus Amanda Marina, or Princess Hoshino Marina, was born in Heaven Fountain with her parents who were the king and queen of the kingdom. She was often referred to by her title of "princess" and her full name, but she preferred to be known as simply "Marina". She was not only the princess, but she was also the guardian of Heaven Fountain. Her parents were kidnapped while she was deeply asleep by the denizens of Oni Land. Now being the guardian and ruler, she declared that guards and soldiers be placed throughout the kingdom to protect the remaining people who did not go down to Earth to get jobs in order to get money to pay for the very high ransom. Marina decided to go to Earth to protect it and save her kingdom and her parents. Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure Marina now lives with her paternal grandparents and is homeschooled by them. She makes a few fast friends with the other homeschooled kids. She eventually finds two partners named Namika and Eadburg to help her with her goal. After working out their initial problems, they all become good friends. Personal Information Basics *'English Name:' Princess Hoshino Marina *'Japanese Name:' 星野まりな媛 *'Birthplace:' Heaven Fountain *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' "Plain and simple." *'Favorite Food(s):' All kinds of haute cuisine, crème brûlée, macarons, crêpes, French onion soup, cassoulet, panzanella, gelato, pizza, panna cotta, and tiramisu. *'Least Favorite Food(s):' Fast food Fears *The Heaven Fountain being destroyed. *Something terrible happening to her parents. Dreams *Marina's only wishes and dreams are that her kingdom and her parents are safe. *Other than those two things, she has no other dreams or wishes for the future. **However, her secret wish is to spend more time with Dai. Skills *Sports: **Marina is good at volleyball, tennis, table tennis, bowling, equestrian sports, lacrosse, and kayaking. **She also excels in gymnastics and acrobatics. **Her favorite sports are equestrian sports and kayaking. *Studying: **Marina is excellent at her studies due to being tutored by royal tutors and being homeschooled by her grandparents. **Homeschooling helps her studies without the pressures of a public or private school. *Others: **Marina is good with animals, especially horses. **She is good at public speaking. General Information Personality Marina is an outgoing, young girl who always says what she thinks. She appears to be rude at times towards others, but she is actually a sweet girl with an even sweeter heart. Marina is cheerful and a bit clumsy. Due to being guardian and ruler of the Heaven Fountain, she would worry about her kingdom and her parents; she would occasionally have vivid daydreams and sometimes have disturbing nightmares about terrible things happening to them. Because of this, Marina prefers to be homeschooled by her grandparents rather than go to a public or private school. She accepts her "plain" appearance, but would sometimes feel self-conscious around "cute", "pretty", or "beautiful" girls due her "complex". Despite being of royal blood, she is humble and generally treats others with kindness and respect; she is non-judgmental and tries not to make assumptions about others. Marina enjoys haute cuisine due to her palate being accustomed to it in her kingdom, but is willing to try other foods--even street foods--but not fast food. She also enjoys animals, but horses are her favorite. Appearance Marina has shoulder-length brown hair worn straight, green eyes, light skin, an average frame, and a medium chest. Her spring and summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green shirt with a pleated brown skirt that goes down to her knees, white kneesocks, and brown cowboy boots. Her fall/autumn and winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved dark green dress that goes down to her lower thighs with dark brown boots. As the guardian/ruler of Heaven Fountain, her hair remains in the same style but it goes to the middle of her back and it is dark brown with a green ombre, and her spring and summer casual outfit is a one piece Classic Lolita dress with short sleeves; it is beige with dull pink and orange flowers that have dull green leaves, a beige bow at the chest, a beige waist ribbon tied at the back, white lace at the bottom of the dress, a small cape of the same color scheme and one white Frill Cotton Underskirt petticoat underneath the dress. She wears white kneesocks, beige flats, and beige hat with dull pink flowers, dull green leaves, and a dull green bow tied at the front. Her fall/autumn and winter casual outfit is the same but with longer sleeves, worn with a long-sleeved white blouse, two White Frill Cotton Underskirt petticoats underneath the dress, dark brown pantyhose, silver flats, and a coat with the same color scheme as the dress. Her formal outfit consists of a long-sleeved green dress with brown stripes, a three-tiered bottom, three black petticoats, brown flats, and wears a dark green tiara with rubies and sapphires embedded in it on her head. As Cure Celestial, her skin becomes pale and her hair becomes white and long with it going to her waist and it being in long twintails that each have small pink bows. She wears a gold tiara on her head, wears a pink choker around her neck with a pink bow on the back of it, and has gold earrings. Her eye color changes to gold. Her dress has long sleeves and is mid-thigh length; the top of her dress is white and gold while the bottom is pink with white and gold ruffles. She also wears white thigh-high stockings and pink and gold flats. Cure Celestial has medium-sized angel wings and wears a gold brooch on her chest with the Pretty Cure insignia on it. Clothing Style Marina tends to wear modest and plain clothing in her civilian form, while she wears slightly more elegant clothing in her princess/guardian form. Relationships Family *King of Heaven Fountain - Marina's father. *Queen of Heaven Fountain - Marina's mother. *Hoshino Ayame - Ayame is Marina's grandmother. *Hoshino Daichi - Daichi is Marina's grandfather. Friends *Caelum - Caelum is Marina's mascot and the two are very close to each other. Marina calls Caelum "Shii-chan". *Hamasaki Namika - The two have a close relationship. Marina likes spending time with and talking to Namika. She is fine with Namika teasing and joking with her most of the time. *Kaneshiro Eadburg - The two have a close relationship despite their rivalry, particularly over Namika. Others *Kotone Kanon - Kanon is one of Marina's first friends and they are homeschooled together. The two get along well with each other. *Akiyama Dai - Dai is one of Marina's first friends and they are homeschooled together. He has a small crush on her and she also has some romantic feelings for him as she has a small crush on him; Dai has a bigger crush on Marina than she does on him. When he confessed to her and asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend, she said no. When that devastated him, she suggested that they have a romantic friendship so that they could be in a relationship other than just a friendship. Since then, they have a very close bond. *Celestial Fan Club - Marina likes the fan club members and appreciates their love for her in her normal and Cure forms. However, she frets over their safety during battles. Etymology - means "star" while means "field". Together Hoshino means "starry field" or "field of stars". - Beatus is the masculine form of Beata which is derived from Latin and it means "blessed". - Amanda is the feminine form of Amandus which is derived from Latin and it means "lovable" or "worthy of love". - Marina is a female given name, the feminine of Latin Marinus, from marinus "of the sea", occurring in many European languages; her name means "blessed starry field of the lovable sea" or "blessed starry field of the sea worthy of love. Cure Celestial - From Old French celestial, from Medieval Latin caelestialis, from Latin caelestis, from caelum ("sky, heaven"). Pretty Cure Cure Celestial is Marina's Pretty Cure alter ego. Celestial is the guardian and ruler of the Heaven Fountain. Her powers are based on hope, while she uses the power of stars in her attacks. Attacks Finishers *'Celestial Shower' is Cure Celestial's solo finisher attack. *'Celestial Shower Sparkling' is an upgraded version of Celestial Shower. *'Celestial Sky Explosion' is Cure Celestial's duo finisher attack with Cure Cielo. *'Celestial Angel Therapy' is Cure Celestial's duo finisher attack with Cure Angelic. *'Heavenly Hope Illumination' - First group finisher. *'Heavenly Hope Glowing Halation' - Second group finisher. *'Celestial Heaven Holy Blessing' - Ultimate attack. Sub-attacks *'Celestial Burst' - Cure Celestial raises her right hand in the air, says the attack name, and puts both hands together to release a white, pink, and/or gold burst of light. *'Celestial Reflection' - Cure Celestial puts both hands out in front of her, says the attack name, and reflects any attacks back at the target(s) with twice the power. Trivia *Cure Celestial is the third Cure to use the power of stars. The first were Cure Fortune and Cure Twinkle. *Her destiny as Cure Celestial is similar to Royale Candy's. *Marina shares her last name with Hoshino Amity and Hoshino Tsubasa. *Marina shares her initials with Hoshizora Miyuki. *She is the fourth character to have an extended version of her name; the first ishttp://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Shirayuki_Hime, the second is http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Kanata, and the third is http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akagi_Towa *She is the third Cure to have a long name; the first is Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess and the second is Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet. *She is also the third Cure to be of royalty; the first is Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess and the second is Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet. *She is known to be a deep sleeper and is the first lead Cure and Cure overall to be one. *Marina is the first lead Cure and Cure overall to be homeschooled. *Marina in her Cure form is shown to be mistaken for an angel, a goddess, a demi-goddess, or a ghost. **Marina's Cure form is also considered to be rather beautiful and there is even a fan club devoted to Cure Celestial. *She is the first lead Cure to have a fan club. *She is the first lead Cure to come from another world. *Marina is the first Cure to be asexual and is also the first Cure to be heteroromantic. *Marina is also the first Cure to be in a romantic friendship. Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure